Quelle est cette douleur, docteur?
by Midwintertears
Summary: Le TARDIS se matérialise sur le plateau de TF1, dans les années 80. Notre Time Lord préféré est alors interpellé par une certaine chanteuse pour enfants...


Cette songfic n'a pas pour but de vous éblouir par son niveau intellectuel mirobolant, loin de là. Je demande d'ailleurs pardon d'avance aux éventuels fans de cette chanteuse, c'est juste un délire, je ne la déteste pas, pour moi aussi son nom évoque la nostalgie de l'enfance. Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire ce truc. Le Doc appartient à la Bibissi et le texte de la chanson a été écrit par Jean-François Porry.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle est cette douleur, docteur?<strong>

Le TARDIS venait d'atterrir, comme l'indiquait son _vworp_ habituel. Le problème était de savoir où et quand. Le vortex du temps fluctuait de manière étrange dernièrement et cela rendait la prise de direction laborieuse. Ainsi, le docteur ignorait totalement tout de l'endroit et de l'époque dans lesquels il venait de débarquer, il savait qu'il devait se situer sur Terre, mais sans plus.

Après avoir réajusté son chapeau sur ses cheveux bouclés, le Seigneur du Temps sortit de son vaisseau et jeta un œil au dehors.

Mais quel était cet endroit?

C'était de toute évidence l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, il y avait des cameramen et des preneurs de son. Les gradins réservés au public étaient encore vides.

—On répète encore une fois! lança une voix féminine un peu éraillée.

Le docteur tourna la tête et vit la propriétaire de la voix, une blonde vêtue d'une robe jaune à pois.

—Mais c'est qui celle-là?

Une musique sortie de nulle part commença alors. C'était du bon synthé bien années 80, ce qui donnait déjà un renseignement sur l'époque. Et tout à coup, la femme se mit à chanter:

_Docteur!_

—Hein?

_Quelle est cette douleur__, docteur_?

—Quoi, moi? Vous me parlez?

_Cette douce torpeur__, docteur_

—Euh...

_Cette tendre chaleur_

_ Qui prend mon cœur  
><em>

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?

Elle semblait s'adresser à lui mais ne le regardait pas. Et puis déjà, pourquoi cette chanson?

_ Docteur!_

—Mais quoi?

Cette fois, il avait crié suffisamment fort pour qu'elle le remarque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à chanter et à danser.

_ C'est comme une douceur__, docteur_

—Mais de quoi vous parlez?

_ Comme un parfum de fleurs__, docteur_  
><em> C'est comme une frayeur<em>  
><em> Un grand bonheur<em>

—Ecoutez, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas très clair, pouvez-vous être un peu plus précise? Vous avez un problème, c'est ça? Vous avez rencontré des aliens récemment?

_ C'est fort et c'est doux_

—Oui, mais encore...

_ C'est tendre et c'est fou_

—Vous êtes prisonnière d'une sorte de malédiction qui vous oblige de vous exprimer en chantant?

_ C'est peu et beaucoup_  
><em> C'est rien et c'est tout<em>

—Ce sont des paradoxes...bon, vous me faites perdre du temps, là, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

_ Tout a commencé__ quand un garçon gentil_

—Oui?

_A su m'avouer__ qu'il me trouvait jolie_

—C'est lui qui doit avoir un problème, alors.

_ Et depuis docteur_  
><em> J'ai au fond de mon cœur<em>  
><em> La maladie du bonheur<em>

—Quoi, vous êtes amoureuse? Et vous venez m'embêter avec ça? Bon, tant pis, dit-il en tournant les talons, je rentre dans mon TARDIS, si vous le perm...

_ Docteur_!

—QUOI?

Cette fois, il avait rugit en se retournant. Elle commençait _légèrement_ à l'énerver.

_J'ai besoin de votre aide, __docteur_!

—Allons bon.

_C'est un mal qui m'obsède__, docteur_

—Vous allez continuer longtemps comme ça?

_Trouvez-moi le remède_

—J'ai peur de ne pas être compétent dans ce domaine...

_ Sauvez mon cœur!  
><em>

—Vous me prenez pour qui, ho?

_Docteur!_

—Oui, quoi?

_ Je suis prête à comprendre__, docteur_

—Vraiment?

_Oui prête à tout entendre, docteur  
><em>

—Même des insultes en gallifréen?

_ Dites-moi ce qu'il faut prendre_

—Essayez le cyanure.

_Docteur, __j'ai peur!_

—Mais non, ce n'est que le retour de votre micro.

_C'est fort et c'est doux_  
><em> C'est tendre et c'est fou<em>  
><em> C'est peu et beaucoup<em>  
><em> C'est rien et c'est tout<em>

—Voilà, vous recommencez avec vos paradoxes, c'est stupide ce que vous racontez, vous en êtes consciente?

_Tout a commencé__ quand un garçon gentil_

_ A su m'avouer__ qu'il me trouvait jolie_

—Pfft, mais je m'en tamponne la rate de vos histoires de cœur, moi!

_Et depuis docteur__, j'ai au fond de mon cœur  
><em>

_ La maladie du bonheur_

—C'est _La mélodie du bonheur_ que ça s'appelle, si vous voulez être correcte. Bon, vous me lâchez, maintenant?

_Docteur!_

—Mais nom d'un *&% # de Dalek §kf de $+/#! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, bon sang?

_ Je ne veux plus guérir__, docteur_

—Ah, c'était bien la peine de me déranger, du coup!

_ J'ai fini de souffrir__, docteur_  
><em> Je viens de découvrir<em>  
><em> Le vrai bonheur<em>

—Tant mieux pour vous, je peux partir, maintenant?

_Tout s'est éclairé__ quand ce garçon gentil_

_ A su m'avouer__ qu'il m'aimait lui aussi_

—Votre vie privé ne m'intéresse pas. Au revoir!

_Et depuis docteur_

_Je garde au fond du cœur  
><em>

_La maladie du bonheur!_

Mais le Seigneur du Temps avait déjà regagné son vaisseau, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il n'ait envie d'étouffer cette fille en lui enfonçant un paquet de Jelly Babies dans la gorge. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un docteur après ça.

* * *

><p>Et oui, dans les années 80, la seule et unique diffusion de Doctor Who Classic pour les francophones, c'était dans le Club Dorothée, et c'était des épisodes de Tom Baker.<p>

Puis, récemment, j'ai revu cette chanson, et je n'ai pas pu résister de faire un mix des deux, j'imaginais trop Four s'énerver en l'écoutant:

h ttp : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=p760pVZKBAE


End file.
